Many retail merchandising enterprises permit the customer to move through the stock and select his own merchandise. When the customer has completed his merchandise selection, he moves to the check-out section of the store. Check-out lanes are defined by check-out counters. Each check-out counter provides additional space for the display of merchandise. This merchandise space is on front end merchandisers which are positioned at the store end of the check-out counters. Large stores have a plurality of check-out counters. The number of counters and lanes is a function of the anticipated maximum volume of the store. Since the store does not operate at maximum volume at all times, quite often some of the check-out counters and lanes are closed.
It is most common in present day stores to close the check-out lanes which do not have a check-out clerk operating them. This is to manage outflow of merchandise. Closure is often accomplished by hooking a chain across the inoperative lane. Since such chains are not immediately apparent, quite often a grocery cart is also placed in the closed lane. Such lane barriers are unsightly and constitute an inefficient use of floor space.